


Milkweed and Lavender

by 小菓子 (Officer_Jennie)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [88]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E8%8F%93%E5%AD%90
Summary: Just some soft OC bois
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211001
Kudos: 1





	Milkweed and Lavender

“I think I’ll plant more milkweed this year,” Shōkashi mused aloud, his fingers trailing absently along the bit of bare chest showing from where the other’s yukata had slipped during the night. “And some lavender, to help with the bugs.”

The only response was a single grunt, though by now he knew never to take it personally. He squeezed himself up closer, resting his chin on Takeomo’s chest to give the man a soft smile.

“Think the clan head will mind?” When Takeomo cracked his eyes to stare down at him, Shōkashi’s nose wrinkled in a grin. “Should I write up a report to put on his desk? Maybe set up a meeting to get approval?”

“Not if you want to see this room again.”

Despite the rather serious tone, Shōkashi knew better. He snickered, and only snickered harder at the frown it earned him. The morning was still young so he tugged the other’s arm tighter around him, settling back in to bask in the privilege of being at his side - and humming with content at the fingers that eventually found their way slowly through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Was on a floriography kick at the time I wrote this, but there's none actually used here. Milkweed is just toxic and might be useful to shinobi, and lavender would repel insects that might like to eat it.
> 
> [Feel free to come say hi if you're on tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officerjennie)


End file.
